


同居十一天

by Kathling



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathling/pseuds/Kathling
Summary: 理想中的美满结局，有空会展开写写。
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	同居十一天

first day

我站在梯子上，往最上层的书架中放上一本本书，按照顺序排整齐，午后的浅淡阳光斜斜地照在窗台上。

“亲爱的，你想把这些放在哪？”

戴着方框眼镜的短发男人走进门，手里抱着一个纸箱，他抬头看向梯子上的我，立刻像被刺了一下，突然低下头去，视线游移：“……要不，还是我来整书柜吧，梯子那么高……”

“没事，我爬梯子很老练的，你不用担心！”我以为Saeyoung在担心我的安全，立刻拍着胸脯保证自己没问题。

他却还是不赞同的样子，小声嘀咕：“但是……都看到了……”

“怎么了？”中间的声音太低，我听漏了几个词，于是扶着梯子扭头问他。

“……草莓的。”

“草莓？”我疑惑不解，没有反应过来，“什么草……啊…！”

我后知后觉捂住了自己的短裙裙摆，终于意识到他在说我的内裤款式，脸上一瞬间烧了起来。

“色…色狼！”

是应该捂住走光的裙摆，还是捂住没脸见人的脸呢？只有一双手的我顿时陷入了两难。

“哈哈哈好啦，快下来吧，我接着你。”Saeyoung毫不客气地笑了我一顿，没忘记放下纸箱走近前，在梯子边站定，他朝着我伸出双臂，是个准备拥抱的姿势。

红发的青年笑容灿烂，镜片后的金色眼眸比照进来的阳光更耀眼，从我的角度看过去，仿佛闪烁着微光一般，里面是满溢的爱恋与快乐。

从什么时候起，每当他看见我时，总是笑的如此开心，仿佛拥有了全世界的幸福，那双纯金般的眼睛荡漾着深情，含情脉脉地望着我，只要一个眼神，就能让我脸红心跳。

啊……真没出息……

我红着脸，从梯子上往下爬，在还有两阶的时候，被Saeyoung从身后拦腰抱起，然后轻轻放在地上。

他搂着我的腰，脑袋靠在我肩膀上，带点天然卷的碎发落在我脸颊和脖子间，蹭得我有些痒又有些酥麻，

“很可爱，”金眸的男人在我耳边沉声低语，“因为是你，所以什么都可爱，草莓也好，别的也好……”

暴击x2！

我几乎能看到自己的血条在情话和耳语的双重刺激下，迅速见底的样子。

实际上，现在的我即使尽全力维持冷静，也只能勉强保证自己不要一腿软跌进身后结实温暖的怀抱里，努力站稳保持平衡。

……虽然…彻底跌进去似乎也很不错……

我抬起手，放在腰间结实的手臂上，温热的肌肤重叠，掌心贴着手背，然后感觉到原本交叠在下的一只大手放上来，把我的手紧紧握住，修长手指强硬地挤进我的指间，与我十指相扣。

“哈——”耳边拂过一声满足的长长叹息，成年男性的气息清晰地包裹住我。

“像梦一样……”Saeyoung的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛音量稍大一点就会惊醒了这场美梦。

“不是梦，”我努力转过头看他，在那漂亮的金色眼眸边轻啄了一下，“但即使是梦里，我也会永远和你在一起。”

……

忙忙碌碌了一整天，总算把东西搬得差不多了，然而剩下不少零碎小东西还需要慢慢整理。不过没关系，我们以后还有无数时间，把这里装扮成属于我与他的爱巢。

从今天起，这里就是我俩的家。

想到这，我控制不住地嘴角上扬，笑意怎么也停不下来，抱着靠枕在床上打了个滚，心口好像有什么在融化一样，一片酥软。

我陷在柔软的床褥里，拥着抱枕滚来滚去，听着隔壁浴室的水声，不知是开心还是紧张，心脏砰砰直跳，全身的血液都随着跳动而沸腾起来。

这张床……是我挑的。

选了最大的尺寸和最好的床垫，就是为了……

“警告！警告！检测到主人体温过高，是否需要联系医院喵？”

“！！！”

我被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，蹭一下从床上站起来，转头看向背后——

雪白的皮肤，粉红的肉垫，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛一闪一闪，脖子上还扎着一个小巧的明黄色蝴蝶结——是Saeyoung送的机器猫猫。

“呼……原来是你呀……”

我松了一口气，赤着脚从床上跳下来，把喵喵叫个不停的小猫咪捧在手里，点着它的鼻子一本正经道：“接下来我和Saeyoung有很重要的事要做，你乖乖的在隔壁不要吵，知道了吗？”

“它怎么了，又烦你了？”

听见熟悉的声音，我下意识回过头，看见了刚从浴室出来的Saeyoung。

青年赤裸着上半身，只在腰际围了一条雪白的浴巾，正好露出完整的腹肌，腰部收窄，胯骨突出一点，勾住腰间的浴巾，再往上，有几滴水珠正从胸膛中间的沟壑里缓缓滚落……

“警告！警告！检测到主人体温再次升高，是否需要联系医院喵？”

“……”

我急得立刻捂住了猫猫喋喋不休的嘴，慌慌张张跑出去把它放下，砰一声关上了卧室门，额头抵在门上长叹一口气。

然后转头对上了一双含笑的金色眼眸。

Saeyoung不知道什么时候到了我身边，高大身材在门上投下的阴影几乎整个遮住我，他抬起手臂撑在我头顶，线条流畅的小臂靠在我脸侧，然后慢慢朝我俯下身来，我闭上了眼睛……

“你脸红了。”

想象中的吻没有落在嘴唇上，反而有带着笑意的话语落在耳畔。

我猛然睁开眼睛，果然看见Saeyoung乐不可支地盯着我的脸，不用看也知道，我现在一定满脸绯红。

……好气！难道只有我一个人紧张害羞吗！

我怒从心头起，恶从胆边生，壮着胆子扑上去，一头扎进眼前结实的怀抱里，伸出饿狼的爪子，在那让我垂涎已久的胸膛腹肌上胡乱地摸来摸去。

嗯……皮肤真好啊，滑滑的，带着残留的沐浴露清香……双手顺着腰线渐渐滑往后背，有弹性的背肌，略微凹陷的腰窝，臀部隆起一个漂亮的弧度……

我摸着摸着，不知不觉全身都靠了上去，忽然觉得小腹压住了某个又热又硬的东西。

“啊啊啊……等等等……”他声音紧张。

来不及了，在我猝不及防的动作下，原本就是随意围住的浴巾，终于支持不住，一下被扯开，瞬间顺着双腿滑下，掉在地上。

我突然就明白，为什么Saeyoung要围上浴巾了。

原本还算宽松的短裤被中间的柱状物撑得紧紧绷绷，让人担心会不会突然从布料里挣脱出来，或是被勒得生疼。

而且目测这个大小……我低头默默瞄了一眼，忍不住又瞄了一眼，开始怀疑自己偷买的避孕套尺寸够不够。

“去…去床上？”红发青年紧紧搂住我，低头在我耳边轻声问道。

呼吸粗重而火热，和他逐渐升高的体温一起将我整个包围，我陷在梦寐以求的赤裸怀抱中，毫不犹豫点了点头。

属于我们的甜蜜夜晚终于开始了。


End file.
